


Taking Care of Their Own

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post "For Warrick". Brass makes some plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Their Own

Jim Brass pulled out the folder he only looked at once a year, his Christmas card lists both personal and departmental. Every time he looked at the departmental one, he could hear his ex-wife's voice telling him, _"You need to send so and so a Christmas card"_ her list ranged from his boss to the division leader to... and to, and to... He hated it then, and he hated it now, but he also still sent to a Vegas version of the people on that list.  He hadn't gotten to be a lieutenant without playing the game.  There was one name he'd take great joy in scratching off the list. The Under Sheriff.  He'd played the game, he'd been nice when he had to, but he really never liked the man.  Of course in taking the under sheriff off the list, he'd also had to take another name off his personal list.  A name he didn't want to remove. A name that he shouldn't have to remove.

 

Warrick Brown. 

 

Warrick had moments where he was a loose cannon, but that aside, he had been a damn good CSI.  But whatever else Warrick had been he'd also been a good friend to all of them.  Jim tapped Warrick's name on his personal card list and had an idea.  He reached for his already overflowing Christmas "to do" list and added a few more items under the lists of what to buy for whom: 

  

  1.   
Find Tina and Eli's address   

  

  2.   
Go to bank – purchase Savings Bonds for Eli   

  



 

Warrick might not be around to provide for his son but Jim knew he could be and contributing to Eli's college fund was a start.  It was something he could do for his absent friend, and he'd be there for Eli, like he hadn't been to be for Ellie. Just as he was sure Nick, Greg and Grissom would be as well. He just hoped Tina understood that Eli was one of their own and that those who loved 'Rick would be there for his son.


End file.
